1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an image processing apparatus and method for correcting lens distortion and chromatic aberration, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a computer program for executing the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In photographing apparatuses, images are captured by an imaging device converting light incident through a lens into an electrical signal. A position of the lens is adjusted so that the incident light is focused on the imaging device. If the incident light is out of focus, an image captured of a subject is blurred.
While light passing through the lens is refracted, the path of the light is changed, and a focal plane of the light is not flat but curved. Thus, distortion due to the lens occurs on a flat or quasi-flat light-receiving surface of the imaging device. This distortion is referred to as lens distortion (LD).
The incident light includes light beams having all kinds of wavelengths, and the light beams have different refractive indices with respect to the lens according to different wavelengths. In other words, as the wavelength increases, the refractive index decreases. As the wavelength decreases, the refractive index increases. As such, while light beams having different wavelengths are passing through the lens, the light beams travel in different paths according to the different wavelengths and are focused on different points according to the different wavelengths. Accordingly, the captured image may be out of focus and blurred, and this is referred to as chromatic aberration (CA).